Kendall and The Star Darlings 2:Saving Starland
by Dragonic Demon
Summary: The time has come for Starland to be save. What if Kendall had lost his memories and found himself someplace he doesn't know. What if the final fight will be tougher than it seems. Find out here


**Hey guys Dragonic Demon. Here is the new sequel to my first Star Darlings fanfic. Now there will be a somewhat Amnesia Kendall. So I've been held by school and The projects and assignments they give us. For now let's start the story**

 **Prologue**

Kendall was walking to his and Sage room. A lot has happened in the past few months. Someone apparently wanted Scarlet to no longer be a Star Darling but um the end it worked out. The Star Darlings were able to take their own stars. They were able to gain there Keycaaaharms During these months Kendall was trying to find info. Everything was great until.

"Guys have you ever wondered where Kendall is when we face problems"Gemma asled

"Yeah I do. Maybe he is finding some information on the whole crisis"Vega suggested

"Or maybe he is working for the person who controls Dark Wishes"Tessa said

Kendall eye's widen as he heard that. He would never to that especially to his fiancees

"Kendall would never do that"Sage said

"Are you sure because he seems to be nowhere to be found when he is needed"Gemma said

"Maybe he has been doing something"Scarlet said

"Or maybe he has been reporting to his master. Think about it Sage he might have used you"Tessa said

"Kendall wouldn't he said that"Sage tried to find an explanation

"Sage let's face it Kendall used us"Libby said as she looks at her ring with a Kanji

Kendall looked shocked aa he thought 'I wouldn't do that to you'

"Wait what is that"Astra asked as she saw the Kanji

"A teleportation Kanji"Vega said as they then heard running. They ran outside as they saw the Starved of closing with a crying Kendall as he looks at them

"I wouldn't Betray you"Kendall whispered as it closed

 **(Couple Of Minutes Later:Lady Stella office)**

Kendall was now in his Shadow X outfit as he looks at Lady Stella

"I found info about the whereabouts of the one who has control of Neganite"Shadow X said

" I see if you wish to pursue this you have my permission"Stella said

Shadow nodded as he pulls out his Star Saber. He got it when he pulled it out of the stone of a asteroid. With The help of The Star Darlings he was able to pull it out.

The handle was orange with a curved on one side of the handle with two stars on top. The blade was white in color the end was slightly curved. On his hip was it's sheath and a magnum 99 pistol.

 **(1 hour:Nega Mountain)**

Shadow was hiding behind a rock. Couple parts of his suit was torn in slices with wounds in them. Kendall was holding his sword in his left hand. He was breathing heavily.

"I don't have star time"Kendall said as he pressed his communicator on his ear. "Lady Stella"

"Yes Kendall"Lady Stella said

"I want you to patch me through the speakers"Kendall said as he heard typing

"Done"Lady Stella said

 **(With The Star Darling)**

They were in the cafeteria talking about From a mission when they heard static

"Girls if you can hear me. I just wanted to let you know i won't ever betray you girls my fiancee. I don't have star much time. My end might be star near"Kendall said

"Kendall"Sage said as they heard a grunt

"Any last word Star Warrior"A dark female voice said

"Do your worst"Kendall said

"I will just eliminate your memories and send you somewhere far from here"The voice said as they some dark power

"Ahhhh"Kendall shouted in pain

"Kendall"The girls shouted as they heard silence

"Oh Stars Kendall"Sage said

"Sage remember he is just somewhere"Vega said

"But where"Clover asked

 **(Wish World)**

A pair of Blue slowly opened as it looks around as a voice echoed

"Where am I?"

 **End**

 **So guys and gals what do you think. Leave a review and follow this story or me. Now I got a challenge to you guys. Remember Kendall and The Star Darlings. It's time to do a reading or a watching of the story. If you accept PM me. But until the next moment comes I'll see you next time**


End file.
